Segunda oportunidad
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas o One Shots sobre la nueva pareja canon oficial: Trunks y Mai
1. Segunda Oportunidad

**Segunda oportunidad**

 _¿Quién diría que este día iba a llegar de este modo? Y no porque no soñara con esto, pero cuando me uní al emperador Pilaf, ayudarlo a gobernar el mundo era el único objetivo. Me olvidé de todo y me dediqué a buscar las esferas del dragón y cuando finalmente las obtuvimos... ¡Nos convirtió en niños!_

 _A ninguno de los tres nos cayó en gracia aquel malentendido con Sheng Long... Malentendido, ¡Ja! Nos quedamos sin nada, ni un solo Zeni para sobrevivir, pasamos por tantas carencias, días, noches sin probar bocado... Hasta aquel día en que nos escabullimos en la corporación cápsula para, ¡Otra vez! Conseguir las esferas del dragón. ¡Ja! ¿Es que acaso no aprendíamos la lección? Pilaf aún pretendía gobernar el mundo... Y fue cuando lo conocí..._

 _¡Fue tan extraño! Me meto a robar a su casa, nos deja ir, nos invita a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, ¡Me pidió fingir ser su novia para poder presumir ante Goten!... ¡Por Kami! Aún recuerdo lo avergonzada que estaba cuando me dijo que debía tomarlo de la mano, ¡Ja! Han pasado ya más de 10 años de eso y aún me sonrojo cuando toma mi mano, cuando me besa._

 _Trunks, mi niño. Eres mucho más joven que yo, ¡Demasiado! Fácilmente podrías ser mi hijo y sin embargo, por ese malentendido con Sheng Long pareciera que somos de la misma edad. A estas alturas de mi vida, las arrugas y las canas deberían ser mi día a día desde hace años y sin embargo, recibí esta nueva oportunidad de la que tanto me quejé... ¡Y vaya que me quejé! ¡No me agradó para nada volver a ser, literal, una niña! Hasta que te conocí..._

 _Irónicamente, y a pesar de que eres 30 años menor que yo, eres mi complemento perfecto, Trunks, si no creyera y sintiera eso, no estaría aquí, frente a este espejo y con este lindo vestido, y jamás habría aceptado éste bello anillo que me diste meses atrás... Recuerdo ese día, y parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos donde todo comenzó: En el jardín de tu casa. Me abrazaste, te abracé, y subimos a la rama de aquel árbol donde, después de hablar de tantas cosas, de todo y de nada, me pediste ser tu esposa. ¡No iba a negarme! No voy a negar que el diamante del anillo me impresionó, pero es que en verdad, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti._

 _A veces pienso en ¿Cómo sería mi vida si Sheng Long no me hubiera convertido en una niña otra vez? Jamás te hubiera conocido, y de habernos conocido jamás nos hubiéramos dado oportunidad de absolutamente nada. ¡Eras sólo un niño! ¡Eres sólo un niño! Tiemblo sólo de imaginar esa vida que hubiera tenido sin ti, me alegro de que no haya sucedido._

 _Mi niño, mi guerrero, mi príncipe, mi todo. ¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado esa frase trillada "Todo sucede por una razón"? ¡Ja! Si me dieran un zeni por cada vez que la he escuchado mencionar, quizás tendría una fortuna propia equiparable a la de tu familia ¡Y si me dieran otro zeni por las veces que me burlé o quejé de esa frase, más rica sería aún! Pero desde que te conozco, y hoy más que nunca, es que les doy la razón a todas las personas, y a quien haya sido el que creó esa frase. Sí, todo pasa por una razón, y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello pues, a pesar de que ahora debería estarme acercando a la tercera edad, ¡Mírame, Trunks! Gracias, ¡Gracias Sheng Long por ese malentendido por el que tanto me quejé! Por darme esta segunda oportunidad en la vida... Por dármelo a él._

La puerta de aquella habitación de la corporación cápsula donde Mai se preparaba para su boda se abrió, dejando entrar a una niña de cabellos azules seguida por otra niña de cabello negro, ambas con vestidos color rosa pálido y sus cabellos recogidos en media cola con ondas –¡Mai! ¡Mai!- gritaba con emoción la pequeña de cabello azul.

Mai se dio la vuelta, sonriendo a las pequeñas -¡Bra! ¡Pan! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían cuidar que Trunks no intente verme?- dijo entre risas.

Su futura cuñada se cruzó de brazos –¡Descuida! ¡Tenemos todo bajo control!- dijo con la arrogancia propia heredada de su padre –además, ¡Pan y yo queríamos verte con tu vestido!-

-¡Sí!- dijo la otra niña, quien no podía dejar de admirar a la novia y ante eso, no pudo evitar fantasear en que un día, en un futuro muy, muy lejano, ella se vería igual de hermosa y feliz en un día tan especial.

Mai sonrió ante la inocencia de las dos niñas, volteando hacia el tocador para tomar aquel enorme ramo de orquídeas, jazmínes y azucenas, con acentos de tulipanes y rosas en tonos rosa y amarillo para darle un toque de color. Cubrió su rostro con el velo –Bueno, creo que ya debemos salir-

Ambas niñas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron hacia el jardín, donde la familia Briefs, los Son, además de todos los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos y aguardando por el inicio de la ceremonia.

En el altar que se había erigido junto a la alberca, Trunks intentaba disimular los nervios y la emoción que internamente sentía, aunque sus ojos sólo veían la puerta de la casa que daba hacia el jardín, buscando visualmente a su prometida.

-Trunks, ¡Tranquilo!- dijo el padrino, quien aguardaba en el altar junto con su amigo por el arribo de la novia –o ¡Bueno! Si te quieres arrepentir de renunciar a tu soltería y a las bellas mujeres, ¡Podemos salir volando de aquí!-

Trunks no pudo evitar reír ante los siempre ocurrentes comentarios de su amigo de la infancia, prácticamente su hermano –Goten, no seas tonto, no le propuse matrimonio para huir el día de la boda-

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Yo sólo decía- palmeó el hombro de su amigo un par de veces, cuando todo se quedó en silencio, y la pequeña orquesta comenzó a ejecutar la música para la entrada de la novia.

Al inicio de una larga alfombra roja, la diminuta figura de Pan sosteniendo una canasta de mimbre comenzaba a avanzar, arrojando pétalos de color blanco. Detrás de ella, apareció Mai con un vestido de novia de encaje, corte imperio, entallado en el torzo hasta sus caderas donde se volvía un poco más amplio. Así también, y para agregarle un poco de más recato al vestido, lo había complementado con una torera* de encaje transparente para agregarle mangas a su vestido.

Listos para entregar a la novia, Pilaf y Shuu iban uno a cada lado de ella, y por último, la pequeña de cabellos y ojos azules sostenía la cola del vestido de quien estaba por convertirse en su cuñada.

 _Trunks, mi niño, mi guerrero, mi príncipe. Por ti es que me convertí en una mejor persona, por ti es que valió la pena vivir una segunda infancia y sobrevivir a una segunda adolescencia. Puedo seguir diciendo "gracias" hasta el final de los tiempos, y no bastaría para agradecer por esta segunda oportunidad que aunque no la busqué, fue lo mejor que me puso suceder._

 _"Acepto", se escucha tan bien escuchar esa palabra de tu boca_ -Acepto- _Y ahora que lo dije, es que caigo en cuenta que en verdad sucedió: Me he convertido en tu esposa._

Un tierno beso entre los, ahora esposos, seguido por los aplausos de los asistentes a la ceremonia marcó el final de una etapa del amor entre Trunks y Mai, para dar inicio a otra nueva etapa en sus vidas, ahora como marido y mujer.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _*No sé si ustedes los conozcan por otro nombre, pero para mí una torera es como un pequeño saco de mangas largas, corto hasta los omóplatos, como los que usan los toreros._

 _Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Quienes me siguen, saben que desde Battle of Gods me encanta la parejita con Mai, y aunque en "El Principio del Fin" hay un romance entre ellos, era necesario dedicarles aunque fuera un one shot._

 _Dedicatoria especial a mi Trunksóloga de cabezera, es decir Schala, y también a Kuraudea, Dika, Cereza de Pastel, Turquoise Moon, Sophy, Diosa de la muerte. Y obviamente, a ti que en este momento lees ésta historia. Muchas gracias!_

 _Estamos en contacto a través de mis redes sociales:_

 _Facebook, página "Vilandra y Odette" www (punto) facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Canal de YouTube donde contesto sus reviews, búsquenme como "Odette Vilandra fanfiction" o bien, el link es:_ _www (punto) youtube (punto) com/channel /UCDYiKkTgI5PhhZYvat9pVGg_

 _Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Sueño

**Sueño**

Caminaba una anciana solitaria por las calles de la capital del Oeste, andaba por entre la gente sin realmente prestarle atención a nadie, sumergida en los recuerdos de un pasado lejano. Muy atrás habían quedado el palacio de su señor, así como su señor mismo y su compañero de aventuras. Ella era la única sobreviviente de aquel trío de pillos que aún y cuando ya no eran para nada unos jovencitos, seguían intentando conquistar al mundo.

Finalmente llegó a un pequeño parque en medio de aquella gran metrópoli, los niños corrían y gritaban, parejas de enamorados caminaban tomados de la mano, ¡Qué escándalo! En sus tiempos, tomar a alguien de la mano era algo tan íntimo, y éstos jóvenes de ahora hacían mucho más que eso, pues en otras bancas se podía observar parejas besándose apasionadamente, lo que provocó que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí. Debía admitir que en el fondo se sentía algo de envidia, ya que al haberse dedicado por completo a la causa de su señor, jamás pudo experimentar un romance como el que todas esas parejas felices tenían, y ese sentimiento se agrandó al ver a un par de ancianos, quizás de su misma edad sentados en una banca alimentando unas palomas.

Siguió caminando por aquel parque, aquella era ahora su rutina desde la muerte de Pilaf y Shu: salir y distraerse para no pensar en lo sola que se sentía sin sus dos compañeros de vida.

Al pasar por un puesto de revistas y periódicos, por algún motivo le llamó la atención la noticia recurrente de aquellas publicaciones: **_El heredero de la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks Briefs, se casó en una ceremonia privada con la nieta del Campeón del mundo, Mr. Satán._**

Al ver las fotografías que, una de los ahora exempleados de la Corporación Cápsula había filtrado a la prensa, sintió un enorme hueco en el pecho. ¿Por qué sentía eso si eran dos extraños para ella? No podía entenderlo, pero su angustia era enorme.

* * *

—¡Trunks! — gritó al momento de despertar. Estaba sudorosa y temblando, aun sentía aquella opresión en el pecho, hasta que un par de brazos la rodearon con ternura.

—¿Qué sucede, Mai?— preguntó un somnoliento pero sobresaltado Trunks, preocupado por el modo en que su mujer despertó.

Mai se abrazó fuertemente a Trunks, respirando agitadamente y casi al borde del llanto. Después de un rato, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, y aquella sensación fue desapareciendo poco a poco —tuve… tuve un sueño…—

Trunks le acarició el cabello suavemente —cuéntame— dijo con voz tranquila, casi en susurro.

Mai se separó de él y agitó la cabeza —fue una tontería— agachó la mirada —soñé— comenzó a reír entre dientes de manera nerviosa –soñé que yo era una anciana y veía unas revistas que decían que te habías casado con alguien más…– se quedó pensativa –sí vi con quién, pero en verdad que no lo recuerdo– y era verdad, en este punto, sólo recordaba el verlo junto a una mujer en las fotografías de las publicaciones, pero no podía identificarla, ni tampoco recordaba de quién se trataba.

Trunks volvió a abrazarla de una manera protectora y reconfortante —tranquila, sólo fue un sueño— le susurró al oído —sólo en algún sueño bizarro me casaría con alguien que no fueras tú— se quedó pensativo, emitiendo una pequeña risa luego de recordar un pequeño detalle —creo que ni siquiera haría eso en alguna otra dimensión o universo, ¿Recuerdas a mi futuro yo? Él también estaba con la Mai de su época—

Ella se separó un poco de él para tomar con suavidad el rostro de él entre sus manos, propinándole un beso suave —tienes razón, niño, sólo fue una pesadilla— dijo entre risas, ya más tranquila, observando en el suelo de aquella suite de lujo el vestido blanco que había portado el día anterior.

—¿Lista para nuestra luna de miel?— dijo él con voz pícara y besándola con ternura.

Mai sólo asintió con la cabeza, bastante sonrojada, pero esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se entregaron a un dulce beso que no tardó en volverse cada vez más y más apasionado.

 _"Menos mal que puedo volar"_ Pensó el joven de cabellos lilas cuando sus labios pasaron de la boca de su esposa hacia su cuello, ya que, con esa nueva tarea iniciada, era inevitable perder el vuelo que los llevaría hacia aquel exclusivo _resort_ vacacional donde pasarían las próximas cuatro semanas.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Pues lo pongo aquí como "capítulo 2" porque creo que queda perfecto con la temática del primer One Shot, aunque la verdad lo tenía pensado como un fic independiente, por eso mismo no lo subí junto con video respuesta a reviews en YouTube porque, aún ahorita sigo terminando de editar mi review y análisis del episodio 49 de Dragon Ball Super. Próximamente responderé a los reviews de este fic y de "No mires atrás" a través de YouTube, les anuncio por redes sociales cuando lo haga:_

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _YouTube: canal "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction"_

 _Quiero dedicar esto a Schala, que le dije que escribiría un TruMai para animarla por lo de la Copa América, ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Esperanza

Esperanza

¡Nos descubrió! ¡¿De qué rayos está hecho ese demonio?! Por más que intentamos ocultarnos... ¡Es como si se anticipara a nosotros! Quiere aniquilarnos, es más que obvio, pero no, ¡Tú no puedes morir, Trunks!

No soporto ver cómo caes en el suelo al intentar enfrentarlo, ¡No lo tolero! Trunks, tú eres demasiado importante —¡Trunks!— si te digo algo, no dejarás que lo haga, y tú no te irás al pasado —¡Toma!— te entrego el contenedor del combustible de la máquina del tiempo sin que lo esperes —¡Yo seré la carnada, tú debes vivir!— Y aunque escucho que gritas mi nombre, no dejaré que me sigas ni que me detengas.

Es mi fin, lo sé, tenía algo qué decirte cuando volviéramos de pedir ayuda a tu familia del pasado, pero lo importante es que tú puedas ir y completar ésta misión, en este punto, no soy más que una carga.

Mis disparos no lo dañan, es obvio, ¡Estoy intentando enfrentar una bomba con una resortera! Todo se vuelve negro, pero aún puedo escuchar tu voz, y sentir tu calor. Vete, Trunks, ¡Vete ya!

* * *

Aire... ¿Aire? ¿En el más allá hay aire? ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Trunks? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy?... Ya recuerdo, la corporación cápsula, Black... ¡Black!

¡¿Cómo es que estoy viva?! Trunks, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pudiste ir al pasado? Sé que así es, tú tenías perfectamente claro cuál era tu misión, y sé que a pesar de creerme muerta, pudiste lograrlo, confío en ti, Trunks.

Ahora debo vivir, ¡Debo sobrevivir! Lo has perdido todo, niño, tu padre, tu maestro, tu madre, y ahora debes pensar que me perdiste a mí... A nosotros. No pierdas la esperanza, Trunks, y vuelve pronto ¡Y acaba con Black!

¡Ugh! ¡Éstas náuseas! Sé que has perdido mucho, Trunks, pero cuando vuelvas verás que hay algo para nosotros dos, algo que tanto deseábamos y que en unos meses se hará realidad. Vuelve pronto, Trunks, salva éste tiempo para que él o ella venga a un mundo como el que teníamos antes de la aparición de Black. No pierdas la esperanza, Trunks.

* * *

¡Holi! Pues como ven, el episodio 47 y los avances del 51 fueron ¡Bastante inspiradores! Como dije en el video—review del episodio 50, no digo que Mai esté de verdad embarazada por aquello de donde sale tapándose la boca y como con náuseas, pero me gusta la idea porque, si lo está, sería como una alegría y un obsequio del destino, y como la materialización de la esperanza: Una nueva vida que alegre la vida llena de pérdidas de Mirai Trunks. Así que quise expresar eso y con la teoría del supuesto embarazo de Mai.

Gracias por leer y saludos a las chicas de fangirleando, ¡Las amo chicas!

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?

Redes sociales:

Facebook, página "Vilandra y Odette" facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta

Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet

Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis

Snapchat: grisellvilandra

YouTube: Odette Vilandra Fanfiction


	4. El Fanfic de Mai

**El fanfic de Mai**

 _Bien, aquí vamos… Sólo espero que nadie descubra que estoy en el estudio de la Señora Bulma a las tres de la mañana, aunque con Pilaf, Shu y Trunks siempre cerca ¡No tenía otro momento del día para hacer esto!_

 _Es algo extraño poder tener acceso a una lap top de tan buena calidad como ésta, cuando hasta hace un tiempo no teníamos ni qué comer… Espero que el tamborileo de mis dedos no despierten a nadie, y es que el Señor Vegeta tiene el oído tan agudo que podría descubrirme. Espero que no, de lo contrario no sabría cómo explicar el estar despierta a esta hora frente a la lap top de la Señora Bulma._

 _Veamos… procesador de texto, procesador de texto… ¡Aquí está! Esa "W" en azul que a veces se pierde… ¿Y qué se supone que escriba? ¿Y cómo llenar esa página en blanco virtual? ¡Ugh! ¡Ésto es tonto! Pero… Su sonrisa, su hermoso rostro… Veo mi mano y aún siento la calidez de sus manos sosteniendo la mía, sus ojos azules…_

Suspiró nuevamente, sosteniendo su cabeza con una y otra mano de vez en vez recordando cada instante desde que Mirai Trunks llegó malherido desde el futuro. Sentía mariposas en su estómago cada vez que él entraba en la misma habitación y desde esa mañana que lo vio sobre el lago desde la terraza, no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena que se formó en su mente.

Comenzó a teclear al azar para ver qué salía de sus dedos.

" _Ese cruel y malvado enemigo reía esquizofrénicamente"_

 _¡No! ¿Esquizofrénico? ¡Ese tipo es un maldito psicópata que me asesinó en el futuro!_

Dicho lo anterior, la pequeña borró la línea escrita para volver a comenzar.

" _El cuerpo de la bella, valiente e intrépida chica salió despedido debido al impacto de ese maldito psicópata llamado Black"_

 _¡Eso está mejor! Ahora… mmmmm… ¿Qué más agrego?_

" _Trunks estaba destrozado al atestiguar cómo el gran amor de su vida estaba en sus últimos momentos, su corazón se paralizó en ese momento y corrió desesperado para estar con su amada Mai, aunque fuera por última vez"_

 _¡Es tan tierno y romántico! ¡Justo como él! Porque ¡Él es tan perfecto! Además… Pobrecito, se le ve tan triste, tan solitario, ¡Oh Trunks! ¿Cuántas tragedias te han ocurrido?_

Una triste expresión se dibujó en el rostro de Mai al imaginar el infierno por el que Mirai había atravesado, a pesar de no conocer al cien porciento la historia de vida del guerrero de ese futuro infernal.

" _Trunks sostuvo a Mai entre sus brazos con todo el amor del mundo,_

 _-¡Mai! ¡Mai, despierta!_

 _La bella, valiente y moribunda chica abrió los ojos, pero estaba demasiado débil para moverse -Trunks, ¿Me concederías un último deseo?_

 _El guapísimo y triste guerrero asintió con la cabeza, triste por saber que era la última voluntad de su amada -Sí Mai, lo que me pidas, amor mío_

 _Mai sintió la suave y cálida mano de Trunks apretando la suya, sonrió por última vez y volteó su rostro hacia él -bésame, Trunks- y cerró los ojos._

 _Trunks acercó su bello rostro intentando esconder el profundo dolor que sentía al perder a tan hermosa y bella chica a la que tanto había amado. El roce de los labios de Trunks fue la sensación más tierna y cálida jamás imaginada, era como el cielo mismo para ambos._

 _-Mai, te amo mucho ¡No te mueras!_

 _Pero era tarde, el ataque de ese maldito loco de Black fue demasiado ultra poderoso, y con un último suspiro de amor, y mirando por última vez los bellos ojos del guapísimo Trunks; Mai murió"_

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la pequeña, mezclados con una sonrisa. Suspiraba sonrojada al imaginar que Mirai Trunks la besaba, pero al mismo tiempo, aquella tragedia Shakespeariana que acababa de escribir en la computadora de Bulma le había traído una gran tristeza. Secó sus lágrimas y guardó el documento.

 _Bien, ahora vamos al internet… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sitio? ¡Oh si! Veamos, w otra w y otra w más, punto fanfiction punto net, y ahora enter… ¿Loging? ¡Uy! ¿Qué nombre me pondré? ¿Mai y Mirai Trunks forever?… ¡No! ¿Y si me descubren? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Tiene que ser discreto… ¡Ya sé!_

Una nueva historia se encontraba ahora en el listado de historias de fanfiction punto net, lista para ser encontrada por algún lector desconocido para la autora y quizás, ese lector desconocido decida dejar su opinión a esa pequeña que trasladó su fantasía infantil al mundo del internet.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **¡**_ _Holi! Ayer con el capítulo nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese "fanfic mental" que la propia Mai hizo en su cabeza, un TruMai de Mirai Trunks x Mai! Jajaja, se me hizo tan tierno que tuve qué escribir algo al respecto. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Dedicado a Dika por insertar la idea en mi cabeza, y a Schala por fomentarla aún más xD Y a las chicas de fangirleando porque las adoro!_

 _Les dejo mis redes sociales donde pueden contactarme, además de por este medio:_

 _Facebook: "Vilandra y Odette" (www) punto fanfiction (punto) net /VilandraOdetteVegeta_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: (arroba) grisellvilandra_

 _Canal de Youtube: Odette Vilandra Fanfiction (En este canal respondo reviews además de explicar cosas de fanfictions, análisis de los episodios de Dragon Ball Super y de otras cosas de Dragon Ball, anime, tags, etc)_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Una nueva razón

**Una nueva razón**

 _Hace ya casi un año que no me sentía tan angustiado por ti… En realidad, la última vez fue cuando estabas sentada en mis piernas programando la máquina del tiempo y saltaste. Sentí que me volvía loco en ese instante, Mai, ¡No podía perderte de nuevo! Pocos días antes creí que habías muerto a manos de Black, te reencontré en el subterráneo, y nuevamente me separaba de ti._

 _Por mi mente pasaron mil cosas, ¿Y si Black los encontraba? ¿Y si al volver, él ya te había matado? El sólo recordar ese infierno que vivimos hace que se me erice la piel… Aunque he de admitir que algo bueno surgió de eso: Te conocí, Mai._

 _Me salvaste tantas veces, curaste mis heridas, me levantaste cuando me sentía inferior a una basura. Poco a poco te convertiste en alguien demasiado importante para mí, tanto que ya no imaginaba mi vida si tú no estabas en ella. Sí, tú fuiste mi paraíso en medio del infierno._

 _La incertidumbre me está matando, Mai, ¿Estarás bien? Nadie me dice nada y no puedo sino estar más asustado que nunca, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo… Sonrío…_

* * *

—Trunks— _Apenas llego a casa y, tal como antes lo hacías, incluso cuando Black era la amenaza de cada día, me sonríes cuando me ves… No tienes idea lo que tu sonrisa me provoca, Mai._

—Mai— _río, rasco mi cabeza. Estamos juntos, ¿Por qué me siento nervioso como cuando no me atrevía a decirte lo mucho que significas para mí?_

 _Tomas mi mano —_ Trunks, debo decirte algo—

 _Te siento nerviosa, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿He hecho algo para hacerte sentir mal?, Oh Mai —_ ¿Está todo bien?— _te abrazo, no puedo evitarlo, ver tu rostro serio me preocupa._

 _Te apartas y muerdes tu labio, sé que buscas cómo decirme algo y no encuentras las palabras, y cuando por fin hablas…_

* * *

—¿Señor Briefs? _— Ni siquiera noté la presencia de la enfermera, ¿En qué momento apareció?_

 _Como sea, eso no me importa —_ ¿Cómo está Mai?—

 _En toda mi vida, caminar nunca me había pesado tanto. He recorrido grandes distancias a pie, y este simple corredor se me hace tan largo… Y finalmente entro, y no puedo ser más feliz que en este momento._

 _Recuerdo cuando vi a Gohan cargar a su hija y la felicidad en su rostro, alegría que pensé, jamás conocería al creer que habías muerto. ¡Y ahora yo puedo tener esa misma felicidad!_

—¿Quieres conocerlos?— _Me entregas a uno de nuestros hijos_ —No temas, no lo lastimarás, sólo sostén bien su cabeza —

 _Así que… ¡Esto es lo que siente Gohan cuando sostiene a su hija!_

 _Y escucho un gracioso ruidito, volteo y te veo mirando a nuestra hija_ —Tú también quieres conocer a papá ¿No es así?— _y veo que tienes la intención de que la cargue._

—¡Mai!— _Apenas he podido cargar bien a nuestro hijo, ¡Pero los dos al mismo tiempo!_

—Sólo sostenla, tu princesa quiere conocerte— _y de nuevo tu sonrisa, y lo intento, y como puedo es que sostengo al niño en un brazo y a la niña en el otro._

 _Nunca creí que esto fuera posible, y sin embargo, lo veo con mis propios ojos, y ahora los sostengo con mis brazos. Mamá, papá, quisiera que estuvieran aquí para conocer a sus nietos, ambos sacaron tu cabello negro, papá, pero los dos tienen tus ojos azules, mamá._

 _He vivido para proteger a otros, a este mundo devastado primero por los androides, después por Black. Pero ahora, viviré para protegerlos a ustedes dos._

 **F I N**

* * *

Algo muy rápido e improvisado, lo sé, pero este es mi modo de decir ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SCHALA S! ¡Te quiero Schaly de mi alma! Espero te haya gustado este shot con los gemelos que tanto deseamos para Trunks y Mai.

Síganme en mis redes sociales:

 _Y_ _ouTube: Canal "Odette Vilandra fanfiction" este canal es sobre anime, fanfics, ahí respondo sus reviews que me dejan además de hacer reviews de Dragon Ball, vlogs, reacciones, etc._

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: (arroba) grisellvilandra_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente shot! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
